Exchange
by McNamara
Summary: Due to a mix up in the paper work, the Weasley's exchange student is a Muggle. Tired of living at boarding school, Gwendolyn takes the plundge living with a magical family. Coming from opposite lifestyles, Gwendolyn stays with Molly&Arthur. Sparks fly bw
1. Default Chapter

I had this crazy idea for a while and it just had to be put down. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: Surprise!  
  
It was dinnertime at the Weasley's. Chaos reigned as the large family squeezed around the table with very close friends of the family trying to find places themselves. Friendly fights, teasing and loud outbursts of laughter filled the house between eating and complimenting Mrs. Weasley. It was no surprise then that no one heard the door.  
  
The knocks became louder, and then a lone voice gave a clear "Hello?" The family stopped talking. Mrs. Weasley started to get up but Ron was already on his feet. "I'll get it Mum."  
  
He went to the front door and was surprised to see a girl sitting on piles of luggage. She jumped up and held out her hand. "Hi. I was getting scared that no one was home. I didn't want to drag all my stuff back to the hotel room. I guess that's what I deserve since I didn't call ahead." She shrugged her small shoulders and shook her long hair. It was the lightest blond that Ron had ever seen.  
  
Ron cleared his voice. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
The blond laughed. "Sure. I definitely can use a hand moving my suitcases inside."  
  
"I'm sorry I think ---"  
  
"Ron, honey, who's at the door?" Mrs. Weasley had left the table and stood next to her son. "Ah, are you lost dear?"  
  
The girl frowned, and pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I'm looking for the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley."  
  
"Then you found it. Are you looking for Arthur?" She turned to call to her husband.   
  
"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry I'm two days early. My flight left early and my plans in London fell through. I hope that this isn't an inconvenience.  
  
"What is, dear?"  
  
The smiled, lighting up her whole face. "I'm your exchange student."  
  
"Gwendolyn, Gwendolyn. Forgive me. Things have been so hectic getting the children ready for school. I just forgot about you." The girl gave a little smile. "Come in, come in. Arthur. Gwendolyn is here."  
  
A tall balding man came up behind Mrs. Weasley. "Gwendolyn, you're right on time to join us for supper."  
  
The girl looked flustered. The parents seemed pleased to see her but their son was frowning some fierce. "I'd hate to interrupt."  
  
"No interruption at all. Just squeeze into a spot and make yourself at home."  
  
"My luggage?"  
  
Mr. Weasley told her not to worry about and led her inside.  
  
Gwendolyn never such a small table being crowded around by such a number of people. The kitchen seemed very cozy and nice and small. She felt a lump rise in her throat. Is the rest of the year going to be like this?  
  
"Gwendolyn, all of the red heads are our crew. That's Percy, Bill and Charlie, just visiting during their summer vacation." She gave a small wave. "Ginny is a year younger than you; she's our baby. And Ron's your age." Gwendolyn nodded to herself. All these names. "These are some friends of the family, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."  
  
There was a pause as everyone held his or her breath. Harry began to play his bangs. "Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all." They let it all out.  
  
Mrs. Weasley squeezed Gwendolyn between herself and Ginny. "Gwendolyn is going to stay here with us for the school year. She's an exchange student from Canada."  
  
The dinner table was eerily quiet. Only the sound of forks and knives on plates echoed in the house. Gwendolyn felt so awkward, she turned to make small talk to the girl name Ginny when she saw the water pitcher be lifted from the table and neatly pour itself into a glass.   
  
Gwendolyn violently pushed her chair from the table. With her finger pointing at the still suspended glass, "What is that?"  
  
Molly turned to the girl in surprised. "My dear weren't you raised in a magical family. You're a Squib, right?"  
  
Gwendolyn shook her head. "I was raised at boarding schools and water pitchers don't fly."  
  
The table broke into heated arguments. 


	2. 02

Thank you Crystal-Gaze for reviewing so quickly.  
  
Please send me your comments, it really helps me write more quickly.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Gwendolyn managed to swallow the lump in her throat as the table broke into pandemonium. Everyone was fine when the pitches levitated but when she acted shocked and surprised (which any normal person would do I may add) everyone got excited. Gwendolyn stood up and picked up the glass pitcher. She turned it over in her hands and lifted it high for her to see the bottom. "Cool trick, how does it work?"  
  
The table quieted down. "Are you like all magicians? Or illusionists? 'Cause that was pretty freaky."  
  
Mrs. Weasley took Gwendolyn's arm. "We'll explain later. Let's all eat and leave the TRICKS for later." Whatever tricks meant, Gwendolyn saw nothing else out of the ordinary. After dinner, the men disappeared into the living room and Gwendolyn found herself helping to clear the table. She was mostly in the way, not knowing where stuff goes and the fact that she never did the chore in her life.  
  
She took a deep breath as scrapped the leftovers into the garbage. Just think, she told herself, you wanted to move out of a boarding school. Chores build character. She hoped so. Mrs. Weasley asked her questions on how she got here and how was her travels. The other girls talked quietly to themselves. Gwendolyn started to feel like she didn't belong. Everyone was wearing comfortable clothing; Mrs. Weasley appeared to have a homemade knitted sweater. She must have paid a fortune for it. Gwendolyn had her gray dress pants with a light pink blouse. Her Tiffany necklaces neatly tucked under her shirt but her earrings winked in the bright kitchen. Definitely, over dressed. Good thing she bought some jeans and t-shirts before leaving.  
  
"Gwendolyn, why don't you have a seat in the living room? We're almost finished in here." Gwendolyn excused herself and followed where the guys were. To her surprise only Mr. Wealsey and the youngest son and his friends where there. They must have been in a debate over a sports team for Harry was pointing at Ron. "Wood is new but we know how good he is as a keeper."  
  
"Oh, please continue," Gwendolyn, said as they conversation stopped. "I follow football, but I'm afraid that I haven't heard of Wood. Is he new? When I'm home TSN never talks about the Premierships."  
  
Harry gave a laugh. "No, we're not talking about football. If you're planning on saying here I'm sure you'll hear about it all the time though."  
  
Gwendolyn felt a little disappointed. Her first attempt to have something in common with her host family failed miserably. Mrs. Weasley came in, followed by the girls. She felt horribly outnumbered.   
  
Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "I'm afraid there was a mix up with the paperwork. We were expecting someone else."  
  
"Oh . . ." Gwendolyn felt her inside contract. "Well, I'm sorry to cause a commotion, I can have -- "  
  
Molly shook her head. "You're are welcomed to stay for the year. Arthur and I would love to have your company but there is one thing you should know before you agree to stay." Gwendolyn began to fiddle with her necklace. Are these people crazy? Axe murders? "We're all witches and wizards."  
  
Gwendolyn nodded seriously. "I understand. I knew a girl from school in Spain, no was it Switzerland? Anyway she was Wiccan."  
  
Molly and Arthur gave a confused look but Hermione and Harry had small smiles on their lips. Hermione shook her head. "Not Wicca, real magic." She produced a wand that emitted a gentle glow.   
  
Gwendolyn licked her lips. "I'm here for an adventure, so sure. I'll live with witches."  
  
Gwendolyn had gone upstairs to settle in while the gang went outside. The last days of summer heat was leaving, as they all sat down on the grass.  
  
"I can't believe Mum and Dad weren't going to say a word to us." Ron irately plucked some grass from the ground.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "They had an announcement for us tonight. Gwendolyn must have been it. Poor Gwendolyn, coming into a house full of wizards."  
  
"Did you see what she was wearing? I think she comes from a privilege background, school in Spain, Switzerland, and now London. That doesn't come cheap."   
  
"She could be Malfoy's sister," Ron grumbled to himself. Hermione gave him a slap across the arms. "Oy, why you do that for? Mum has enough to worry about with the order, and Fred and George's shop and us all in school."  
  
"Do you think she's a movie star?" Ginny's eye grew wide at the possibility. She recently became fascinated with muggle movies.  
  
"If you didn't hear of her, I doubt it." Harry said teasing.   
  
Ron frowned again. She was pretty. He couldn't help noticing the curves of her chest and hips. Such long eyelashes. . "She's too skinny." The girls shrugged and Harry laughed out loud. He gave a wink to Ron.   
  
The conversation soon gave away to Quidditch and Gwendolyn was all forgotten. Amidst the laughter, the skinny blond leaned out the window to hear more about the sport she never heard about. 


	3. 03

This chapter is deciated to Crystal-Gaze. Sorry it has taken so long!

Chapter 3

There was something up stairs.   
  
And it was banging.  
  
Loudly.  
  
Gwendolyn pushed back the soft, worn quilt that was placed on her bed. Her eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. Her suitcases were piled neatly in the corner of the room. Most of her clothes were put away, tucked into closets and drawers. Her personal products and toiletries littered the top of the dresser, ready to move into the bathroom come the morning. Most importantly her easel, and paints were set into perfect order. It was the last thing to be packed and the first thing she set up. The canvass was blank, prefect for her to begin her new project. 'Whatever that may be,' she thought with a yawn.  
  
She swung her toes over the edge and padded gently across the room. She passed Ginny and Hermione's room before she headed to the stairs. The girls were very friendly with visiting her and helping to unpack. It helped that she knew a bit of the celebrity gossip, though Ginny appeared disappointed that she wasn't American but rather Canadian. "Lots of good actors come from Canada," Ginny informed her, listing off a few names. They were very patient about her questions about the magical community and Hermione promised to send her some very good reading on it. In return, Gwendolyn allowed the girls to raid her wardrobe. The open and natural relationship began with the three girls, laughing and gossiping into the night. Gwendolyn felt oddly close to them, and was sadden that she wouldn't see them until Christmas. "Don't you worry," Ginny said as they bade each other good night. "We'll owl from school."  
  
"Owl?" she asked starting another explanation.Heading up the stairs, she passed another room, and continued upwards. The banging was getting louder.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Gwendolyn jumped, her blond hair whipped around her face as she twirled and jumped into a very irritated Ron. "I heard a noise . . .. Banging the pipes."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. He was having difficulty sleeping when he saw Gwendolyn, in her tiny baby doll pajamas, sneaking by. With Harry not in the room. Something was up. "That's just our ghost." As an emphasize on his presence, the pipes gave a loud shake and bang.  
  
Gwendolyn jumped into Ron, grasping the top of faded t-shirt. "G-g-ghosts?" she whispered in fright. Her eyes had grown large, and appeared almost silvery in the darken hall. Ron felt a lump grow in the back of his throat. "Yeah."   
  
A giggle had the two break apart. Peering around the corner, two shadows were seen down the hall. Ginny appeared to be leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around Harry's neck. Harry's hands where on Ginny's hips. Their foreheads were touching each other, as they smiled, sharing a private joke.  
  
Ron made a motion to go over and . . . what? It was his best friend and kid sister! Gwendolyn gripped a firm hand on Ron's freckly arm. "What do you think you're going to do? Embarrass the hell out of all four of us." They backed themselves around the corner.  
  
"So it was the ghost that woke me up," Gwendolyn said in a loud voice that carried around the corner. "Sorry to get you up Ron."   
  
Giving Gwendolyn a dirty look Ron rolled his eyes, "He usually stays up in the attic, he won't bother you." The sounds of bodies scurrying away were heard.   
  
Gwendolyn idly began to play with the charm at the end of her necklace. "Thanks Ron, I didn't want to embarrass them. Ginny would have been mortified."  
  
Ron was thinking of a quick comeback but it died when he realized that this near stranger had understood his sister so quickly. "It would have wakened up the whole house anyway."  
  
The blond nodded her agreement, her fingers still over her charm. "Good night Ron. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Ron watched her disappear before he went to his own room, where Harry was pretending to be asleep. Ron wisely chose to say nothing. There is plenty of time later to bring it up. Ron thanked goodness that he was going to Hogswarts in the morning; he couldn't get the curvy blond out of his head. He was sure as soon as he got to school, she'll fade away like last night's dream. 


	4. 04

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning brought the usual chaos that reigned in the Weasley household. Bacon was sizzling, forks clinking, the sound of footsteps pounding up and down the stairs and queries of lost items with tempers quickening. And was forgotten one Muggle girl.  
  
Until she came into the kitchen, her cheeks bright red, her breathing a little deep and fast piece music blaring out of a tiny mp3 player. Her blond hair bounced as she closed the door behind her, a slight sheen of sweat beaded her forehead. "Wonderful you're all up. I hoped that I didn't wake anyone when I left this morning."  
  
A mummer of nos' littered the table. Gwendolyn excused herself to wash her face and freshen up for breakfast. When arrived back down, the table was empty except for the few dishes that were floating themselves to the sink and was being washed by a dishcloth that was suspended in mid air. Pouring herself some orange juice she went to study the cloth. "Amazing," she whispered under her breath.  
  
Her wonderment of the magic around her increased as she walked around studying the clock had a hand for all of the Weasley's kids and parents. 'So this what a real home is like,' she thought as trunks descended down the stairs. 'Well, a magical one.'  
  
A series of a car honking turned her attention to the driveway. A pair of identical red heads popped out of two beat up cars. The trunks that just passed Gwendolyn made their ways to the cars.  
  
"Gwennie!" one of the twins came over." Heard that you're staying with Mum –"  
  
"-And Dad for the year." The other one finished. "You'll have to stop by the shop."  
  
"Shop?" Gwendolyn asked baffled and pleasantly surprised by their natural cheerfulness and acceptance.   
  
Ginny came outside. "Fred and George own a joke shop in Diagon Alley. They give Zonko's a run for his money."  
  
Gwendolyn didn't know Diagon Alley or who Zonko was but nodded and gave her congratulations for being so successful. "I would love to stop by," she said honestly.  
  
"Oh good, George, Fred you're here. Good. I think we have everything . . .," Mrs. Weasley said as she hustled out the door. It wasn't until 20 minutes later that Gwendolyn waved goodbye to her host family's children and friends. Ginny had come around and gave her hug. The young red head was beaming on the thoughts of going to school, she was sporting one of Gwendolyn's dark green T-Shirts. Here eyes were sparkling a light blue. "I'll owl you when I get in. You too," she added hurriedly as one of the twins honked the horn. "Tell all about your day at school. We would take you . . ." but she ended the sentence up in the air.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Gwendolyn said with a shake of her head. "I understand. I have to wait for my own car, I have to pickup my own uniform and stuff. Good bye Ron." Ron had stepped out of the house for the second time; a strange ceremony dress was balled up in his hands.   
  
He frowned as he looked at her. Gwendolyn felt like grimacing. "Bye, are you coming Ginny?"   
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out. "I don't know about his mood. I best be going. I'll see you at Christmas vacation."  
  
Gwendolyn sighed as she waved goodbye and turned into the very quiet house. Sitting down at the table she pulled out a paper and. quill? It wrote when she pressed it to the paper. She wrote a list of contacts of people she would need to talk to right away in case any called. Her uncle topped the list, followed by the housekeeper, butler and two friends from school. Letting the feather brush her cheeks, she thought before circling her uncles David's name twice.  
  
The sound of tires crunching on gravel had her head pick up. A two more cars entered the driveway. Both were shiny and very new looking. The driver of the Aston Martin came out and asked if she was Gwendolyn MacLean. She said she was and signed the form saying she received her car. It was to help with her travel to school and back. The driver thanked her, handed over the keys and got into the other vehicle before speeding away.  
  
Gwendolyn held the keys tight. "Thank you Uncle David!" she said with a whoop. Racing in to change, Gwendolyn mentally prepared to go to her new school. Transferring schools often, she found it easier to walk around the school, pick up her uniform and meet any teachers that were around than to show up unprepared the first day.  
  
Staring at her blank canvass as she entered her room, colours and possibilities entered her mind. Debating whether to sit own at the easel or go into London Gwendolyn fought the urge to stay. As she changed into more appropriate clothes, grabbed her purse and sunglasses, thoughts of magic and wizards left her as nerves and excitement filled her on her new school.  
  
------------------  
  
Oh My Goodness!!!!   
  
I was so wonderfully shocked by all the wonderful reviews. I was so inspired that I finished this chapter today. Thank you so much and please don't stop reviewing!!!!  
  
Just a few comments.   
  
To hunni07: First, I love putting Canada into this story. And the chicken dance is cool. J'adore les canards! Allez les canards! (My French isn't that great . . .) Second, nope Gwendolyn is attending a non-magical prep school in London. Don't worry; she'll be having adventures with Ron, Ginny and co. sooner than Christmas.  
  
To Jocelyn Padoga: Can I call you Joi? I'm glad you think it's cute. I love eyecandy and the sort. I'm also very glad that you think its original. I am trying to make it so!  
  
To sark's heart: I try to make Gwendolyn's character very open-minded about her situation. In this chapter you start to see a bit more about Gwendolyn's upbringing. I'll bring more character development into the story shortly.  
  
To The Redheaded Duck: I understand you're general avoidance of exchange student stories but I'm overjoyed that this is an exception. I'm trying to break it out of the norm, please let me know how I'm doing!  
  
To ic 2021: I will! I'm very busy with work but I really want to tell Gwendolyn's story.  
  
Please review often; it does help me write more. Isn't this proof of it?  
  
Happy Canada Day!  
  
M.McNamara 


	5. 05

Disclaimer: I should of done this eariler. Harry Potter and all related material is copyrighted under JK Rawlings and Warners Bros. I pretend not at all to own them, however this story and Gwendolyn belongs to me. No part of this story can be used without permission. (Why would you though?)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---  
  
Much to Gwendolyn's delight she found a sleek little owl waiting for her downstairs in the kitchen nearly a week after she last saw Ginny. A letter was also present for Molly and Arthur. Gwendolyn tore open the parchment with euthansim.   
  
"Gwendolyn,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written right away but here I am. I got your letter about two days ago and am glad all is going well at your new school. It has been wonderful to be here at Hogswart, meeting up with all of my old mates. Going to class hasn't been the highlight but being good friends with the school's genius has its benefits." Ginny appeared to pause here. "That's Hermione," she wrote as an afterthought.  
  
"I'm afraid I have Quidditch practice already and must run. Please write soon." She ended the letter with a Ginny Weasley in a flourish signature with a large s underneath and written in a tack so the words shared the same S was Sorry So Short. Along the margin a doodled ivy vine inched along the page, curling around the edges. Disappeared and reappeared as it was just drawn. Some leaves and blossoms bloomed before a permanent pattern formed.  
  
Gwendolyn found herself tracing the pattern with her fingers. The realization of living with real magic seemed sometimes almost too impossible to believe. Yet here she was, completely submerged in this new world. And loving very moment of it! She thought, a large smile blooming on her face as she greeted Molly and Arthur. Sometimes she felt like she was going to wake up and realize that it was an amazing dream and she would be waking up in one of Uncle David's homes. But no, here she was, living in a house (with a ghost! Gwendolyn still shuddered at the thoughts) and expected to do chores. Not the standard ones that she planed on but helping Molly rid the house of creatures that Gwendolyn only heard from fairytales.  
  
Gwendolyn grabbed the keys to the car from the ledge by the door and slipped them in her purse. It was Saturday but she got up early, promising to take Arthur and Molly shopping Muggle style and to a European football game. As much as her affection has grown to her host family she couldn't bear to let Arthur drive her car. Perhaps it was Molly's story one night of how he could make a Ford fly. A flying car would be mad fun but not her Aston. She developed an attachment to the car after her first drive. Maybe next week, she thought.  
  
--------------  
October 1st  
--------------  
  
"Post," Ron mumbled between bites of toast and jam. Hermione just gave him a look and he swallowed. "What?" he croaked as he reached for his milk.  
  
Hermione reached over and grabbed the Daily Prophet. "You don't have to state the obvious, Ron."   
  
Ron started to open his mouth to begin a friendly row with Hermione when his sister leaned over him to pick a snow-white envelope that had her name on it. "It's from Gwendolyn!" Ginny exclaimed as she tore open the letter. After scanning the contents, she sat down next to Ron. "She asked me to share the letter with you."  
  
Ron fought the urge to roll his eyes. What was the big deal with this Muggle anyway? The girls knew her for what, one day and instantly best friends. Doesn't she have any other friends?  
  
" . . . After a month into the school year," Ginny was saying, Ron realized he missed the beginning of the letter. Annoyed more at himself for being lost in his thoughts, he listened in. "I have easily fallen into the routine here. One of the biggest challenges is to wake up much earlier to get to school. It's not like before where the residence, meal hall and classrooms where all in walking distance. I'm sure you understand considering that you don't even have to step outside for most classes.   
  
"I have joined the school's art club, so twice a week I stay late after school to paint or draw or use which ever medium we choose. Every Tuesday you work on whatever you like, where Thursdays is a bit more structured. I had a few of my older works sent in to enhance my portfolio. I showed them to your parents and was flabbergasted . . .." "Who writes flabbergasted?" Harry grinned, knowing exactly where this story was going to lead up to. Ron took note of the grin Ginny flashed him as she continued. ".... At Molly's and Arthur's shock that my portraits didn't move. Now Ginny, I am learning about your world, and have been informed about how magical photographs change all the time but never realized that actual paintings shared this ability. We were due for a trip to Diagon Alley anyway, so after I visited your brothers' joke shop (and purchased the fainting spell candy. It's fantastical! I can't wait to put it to use!) I purchased some wizardry arts supplies.  
  
"I do love visiting the twins, and I have been starting to be able to tell the two apart. Which is quite difficult. I have been to a Quidditch match, and must admit that the game is very thrilling. However, I still love my football and hockey games as well. (I've taken you're father to a football came. Manchester was playing, what an exciting match!)  
  
"Well Ginny, I'm afraid my math class is coming to an end so I must finish up." Hermione frowned at Gwendolyn's distraction from class. "Yes you can borrow some more clothes. I'll sort through them and send some next week. I believe Molly is preparing a parcel of some sorts. I'm truly interested in what exactly goes into a care package.   
  
"Thank you Hermione for sending recommending readings, "Hogswarts: A History". I am nearly done, just rounding out the end of the 1800s. I'll be starting the others shortly.   
  
"For Harry, I have recently concurred that you are seeing something special. Honesty is the best policy. Be careful though, I hate to see you break it by being careless." Ginny was starting to turn pink and Harry gave Ginny's foot a nudge under the table. A friendly but we'll talk later look crossed his face.  
  
"Finally Ron." Ron may have missed the look between his sister and friend but he knew what Gwendolyn was hinting at. Best to get it all out, he thought. Though the chit was being quite bold about it. "Thank you for explaining to me about your ghost. It has been quite polite lately, only waking me up once or twice a week. I still haven't ventured upstairs alone but perhaps by Christmas I can introduce myself.  
  
"Take care, Gwendolyn  
  
"PS: Good luck on your upcoming Quidditch match. Please don't fall!"  
  
"That was awfully nice of her," Hermione said holding out her hand so Ginny could pass her the letter. "Peculiar though, she doesn't know what goes into a care package. Her living aboard, you think her parents would of sent her one.  
  
Harry nodded. "It is strange but I believe that she loves being in Mr. and Mrs.Weasley's company."  
  
"I think, that having Gwendolyn around is good for Mum and Dad," Ginny decided. "It must be hard for them to have us all away. Gwendolyn has been a good sport about everything and loves to take them out to explore the Muggle world. Dad's in his glory."  
  
Ron had to agree. He received letters from his parents about the places Gwendolyn had taken them. The girl didn't seem to worry about money, and spent it on the Weasley whenever she could. She treated them to outings.  
  
His family may be benefiting from Gwendolyn's generosity but it had him wonder. What exactly is she receiving from the arrangement?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Okay! Another chapter done. I really had a hard time finishing this one but I needed to lay some groundwork for the next few chapters.   
  
I have been doing some thinking and realized that I haven't come up for a proper title. "Exchange" is, well, silly and boring. So if you have an idea, please let me know. I decided to hold it like a contest of sorts. If the winner wants, I can have them make a cameo into the story. Either at Hogswarts or the British English School (I haven't named it either!). All I would need would be name, physical description and general personality. This can resemble yourself, a RP character or one that you just made up. If not, that's fine too. You'll have bragging rights, and have you're pen name in the disclaimer. So in the review section, leave me possible title names . . .. I need a better title (I know this is hard after only 5 chapters however I believe you're'll up to the challenge and I'll let it span over a few chapters and let you know when its closed.  
  
Just a few comments:  
  
Miss Not Sane: Thanks for both reviews; sorry I missed the first one. I'm glad you stuck with the story!  
  
Hunni07: Yes, I knew that canards are duck. Where I go to school there was a duck pond in view from le fenêtre dans la salle de français. (Please let me have my masc. and fem. right!) Yeah ceremonial robes are dress robes but Gwendolyn saw them more as ceremonial . . . .I don't know why but it seemed to fit.  
  
jc 2021: So sorry about getting your name wrong! Thanks for the encouragement  
  
Joi: I serve to please. As I said before this chapter was really hard to get out. Sorry it's later but I'll try to get the next one out sooner  
  
Crystal-Gaze: I'm glad you're back. Yeah, something is building up between those too but how and why are the important parts. 


End file.
